


Что-то старое, что-то новое

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), yourtrulypsychokiller



Series: Вся министерская рать [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Family Issues, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Politics, Press and Tabloids, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Свадьба Розы Грейнджер-Уизли оказывается прервана из-за ЧП в магловском Лондоне: десять бомб, десять адресов и риск потерять половину города. Альбус и Скорпиус вполне уверены в своих силах, вот только в этот раз бомбы немного сложнее.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Original Male Character/Hugo Weasley/Original Female Character, Rose Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Вся министерская рать [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855129
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	Что-то старое, что-то новое

Роза смотрит на отражение в зеркале и неуверенно обнимает себя за плечи. Белое платье — глупая дань традициям, и Роза никогда в жизни не думала, что однажды наденет его по своей воле. Но теперь белые кружева обхватывают ее грудь и плечи, спускаются по рукам, заменяя перчатки, а длинная юбка струится по бедрам вниз. Выглядит настолько красиво, что Роза за одно лишь это готова простить все сексистские моменты в классической свадебной церемонии. 

В комнату заглядывает Лили, которая даже в платье подружки невесты выглядит как девочка-подросток, потому что категорически против неудобных туфель, и у нее на ногах красуются светло-розовые кеды. Лили, в отличие от Розы, еще даже не причесана, и ее рыжие волосы собраны в растрепанный и неаккуратный пучок. Роза думает, что та вряд ли сделает себе прическу, но совершенно не против — это же Лили.

— Нервничаешь? — спрашивает Лили, приближаясь, и окидывает Розу восхищенным взглядом. — Выглядишь просто... вау. 

Роза неловко улыбается одними губами: признаваться, что ей страшно, не хочется. Но Лили, кажется, и так все понимает, потому что с широкой улыбкой отвлекает от тревожных мыслей:

— Я принесла тебе кое-что синее. — Лили выуживает из маленькой сумочки сережки, сверкающие синими сапфирами. Роза благодарно выдыхает и цепляет их на уши, бросая заинтригованный взгляд в зеркало. Лили хмыкает и тянет: — Подчеркивает твои глаза, везучка. А еще у меня есть для тебя кое-что, взятое взаймы.

Роза фыркает:

— Дай угадаю, подвязка? 

Лили целую секунду выглядит обескураженной, а потом надувает губы в картинной обиде:

— Кто тебе сказал? Альбус? 

— Джеймс, — отвечает Роза и качает головой. — Боюсь представить, что творилось на мальчишнике, раз у Луи оказалась подвязка. 

— А мальчишник ни при чем, — смеется Лили. — Она и правда Луи. И я даже не знаю, как не думать об этом, когда ты ее наденешь.

— Фу, — демонстративно корчит лицо Роза, но подвязку все-таки берет. — Тогда я готова. Что-то старое есть. — Она переступает ногами в светлых туфлях, которые когда-то купила для работы в министерстве, но надевала всего раза три. — Что-то новое тоже.

— Ты выглядишь как самая счастливая девушка в мире. По крайней мере, сегодня. — Лили поправляет выскользнувшую из прически Розы прядь и замечает: — Уиллу чертовски повезло. 

Роза смущенно отводит взгляд и признается:

— Мне повезло чуточку больше. 

Лили ухмыляется как-то слишком понимающе.

* * *

Альбус, чертыхаясь, завязывает галстук и раздраженно поправляет заломившийся ворот пиджака. Он чувствует себя в черном костюме и белой рубашке так, будто влез в чужую шкуру. Альбусу очень хочется надеть что-нибудь менее формальное, но Скорпиус выбрал для свадьбы Розы гребаный костюм-тройку, в котором выглядит настолько сногсшибательно, что Альбус не то что боится ударить в грязь лицом — боится не дойти с таким охренительно сексуальным Скорпиусом до квиддичного поля возле Норы, которое Роза выбрала для церемонии. 

Альбус вздыхает и цепляет к лацкану пиджака цветок эдельвейса, который окружил чарами Стазиса после возвращения в Англию из Гималаев. Это, на вкус Альбуса, чересчур сентиментальный жест, но удержаться чертовски трудно. Эдельвейс выглядит скромно и почти незаметно, но когда Скорпиус выходит из их спальни, то замирает, споткнувшись взглядом о цветок. Он выглядит чертовски польщенным — и все еще чересчур сексуальным, особенно потому, что успел одеться, но пока не уложил волосы, и они все еще встрепаны с ночи. Альбус плюет на никому не нужные попытки в самоконтроль, ловит Скорпиуса за шлевки брюк, дергает на себя и целует — пожалуй, чересчур многообещающе, но Скорпиус точно не скажет ни слова против. 

— Есть ли хоть один шанс, что ты согласишься забить? — интересуется Альбус, не особо отстраняясь, выдыхая вопрос Скорпиусу в губы.

— Ни одного, — говорит Скорпиус в ответ и чуть прикусывает нижнюю губу Альбуса, бросая на него обжигающий взгляд из-под ресниц. Он продолжает слишком ровным и серьезным тоном: — Я надеюсь, что ты поймаешь букет. 

Альбус фыркает:

— Как будто мне нужен тупой букет, чтобы... — Он отводит взгляд и бормочет: — Ты вроде бы считал, что это нам не нужно. 

— Я и сейчас так считаю, просто представь, какое лицо будет у Джеймса, — усмехается Скорпиус. — Но, кхм, если ты сейчас же не уберешь свои руки с моей задницы, мы вряд ли вообще куда-то успеем.

— Звучит заманчиво.

— Нет, Альбус, мы обещали вести себя как приличные люди хотя бы до конца официальной части, — строго замечает Скорпиус, но совершенно бесстыдно прижимается к Альбусу с откровенно дразнящей улыбкой. 

— Но мы вполне можем немного опоздать.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ждал конца церемонии, — мурлычет Скорпиус Альбусу в ухо и одним текучим движением отстраняется. — Согласись, что это довольно горячо.

— Ты ужасен, — стонет Альбус и думает, что выдержать все эти дурацкие клятвы, речи и обмен кольцами будет чертовски трудно. 

Они аппарируют к Норе и сразу же сталкиваются с Хьюго и Алисой. Те выглядят, как чертовы модели с обложки свадебного спецвыпуска «Ведьмополитена», и Альбус допускает, что одного этого слишком правильного и сладкого образа хватит, чтобы перебить желание затащить Скорпиуса в ближайший темный и достаточно изолированный угол. 

Хьюго обнимает их и сообщает огорченным голосом:

— Коннор не сможет прийти. Международная конфедерация назначила на завтра предварительное рассмотрение поправок к Статуту. — И это не то чтобы новость, в конце концов, за этим пристально следит вся британская пресса, но Хьюго продолжает: — Коннор надеется, что успеет за сегодня склонить на свою сторону французских и бельгийских делегатов. 

Альбус хмыкает:

— По крайней мере, ему будет веселее, чем нам.

Скорпиус с возмущенным видом ощутимо тычет его локтем в бок, а Алиса бросает укоризненный взгляд. Хьюго кажется на удивление понимающим, но все-таки говорит:

— Роза обещала, что это не будет занудно. 

— Да-да, — закатывает глаза Альбус. 

— Не забывай, что неофициальную часть организовали Лили и Мэд, — напоминает Алиса. — Это наверняка будет...

— Шумно и с блестками, — заканчивает за нее мысль Скорпиус и хмыкает: — Серьезно, Ал, ты зря ворчишь. Только представь...

О, Альбус может представить очень многое, что последует за шумом и блестками. Но озвучивать свои мысли не спешит: Скорпиусу он отомстит более изощренно и немного позже. 

Они вчетвером идут к установленному посреди поля шатру, и Альбус чувствует, как напрягается Скорпиус, сжимая его руку слишком крепко: на свадьбу приглашен буквально весь состав «Сканторпских стрел». Скорпиус то ли ревнует, то ли стремится утереть нос ловцу и паре охотников, с которыми Альбус трахался, пока думал, что Скорпиус для него недостижим. Альбусу от этого немного неловко, но он не привык показывать подобные эмоции, поэтому скалится в ответ на обращенные на них со Скорпиусом взгляды и даже подмигивает паре человек. 

— Можешь хоть немного держать себя в руках, — шипит на грани слышимости Скорпиус, и Альбус ухмыляется, бросая на него ехидный взгляд:

— Моя репутация опережает меня, детка, я не виноват. 

— Ну да, — бормочет Скорпиус и дергает Альбуса на себя, с жаром целуя. Альбус довольно усмехается в поцелуй и показывает средний палец прямо в направленную на них со Скорпиусом колдокамеру какого-то журналиста. Он надеется, что тощий неловкий пацан с камерой работает на «Пророк» или хотя бы «Придиру», потому что было бы неплохо получить такой снимок себе в личную коллекцию.

— Засранец, — говорит Скорпиус и с независимым видом тянет Альбуса дальше — к их местам во втором ряду. 

Когда на соседние два сиденья опускаются Джеймс и Драко, Альбус думает, что рассадкой явно занималась Лили: устраивать смущающие сцены вполне в ее духе. А что Джеймс считает их со Скорпиусом до отвращения влюбленными, Альбус даже не сомневается. Брат по-настоящему ненавидит из-за этого семейные ужины, а еще — слишком хозяйничает в мэноре, то и дело зарабатывая довольно скептические взгляды от Скорпиуса и насмешливые — от самого Альбуса. 

Альбус прикидывает, что есть еще минут пять до начала, и достает из кармана пачку сигарет. На него шипят уже с двух сторон, с одной — Скорпиус, с другой — Джеймс.

— Ну Ал, — просит Джеймс. — Ты хочешь, чтобы Роза нас прокляла после церемонии? 

— Ой, блядь, ну подумаешь, — бурчит Альбус, но под строгим взглядом Скорпиуса все-таки убирает пачку обратно в карман пиджака. — Серьезно, я не представляю, как вы собираетесь терпеть все это занудство...

— Магический брак — не занудство, — перебивает его Джеймс и открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но Драко по его правую руку вопросительно вскидывает бровь, и он чуть краснеет, поспешно замолкая. Альбус фыркает, откровенно забавляясь, и Скорпиус — как бы ни пытался делать серьезный вид — тоже усмехается. — Идите вы, — роняет Джеймс вполголоса и хмурится. 

Альбуса так и подмывает отвесить какой-нибудь пошловатый комментарий, но в этот момент к небольшой трибуне позади увитой плющом и розами арки подходит Тедди Люпин. Люпина Роза и Уилл попросили провести церемонию, и ради этого он приехал из Америки, где работает в Ильвермони. Последний раз Люпин был в Англии, когда министерство устроило формальное прощание с пропавшим в горах Скорпиусом. Он собирался приехать к ним в прошлом году, но не смог оставить Ильвермони даже летом — там затеяли какой-то глобальный ремонт, и все руки были на счету. 

Тедди взмахивает палочкой, и по шатру разливается мягкая, легкая музыка. Альбус слышал, что на магловских свадьбах в такие моменты включают марш, но это кажется ему странным: излишне церемонным и воинственным, что ли. Классическая мелодия для магических браков куда спокойнее и легче, ненавязчивей. К арке подходит Уилл, и Альбус должен признать, что он выглядит очень даже хорошо в торжественной мантии с приколотой к груди миниатюрной розой. Позади Уилла держится высокая статная женщина с настолько идеальной прической, что она кажется ненастоящей, — мать Уилла и глава рода. Розу по проходу мимо всех гостей ведет Рон, и они оба выглядят настолько счастливыми, что Джеймс рядом расплывается в растроганной улыбке, а Гермиона в первом ряду, прямо перед ними со Скорпиусом, едва слышно всхлипывает. 

Тедди с улыбкой говорит что-то о том, как важен этот день не только для двух семей, чьи дети сочетаются браком, но и для самой магии, и даже Альбус невольно проникается. Тедди всегда был хорош, когда дело доходило до публичных выступлений. Поэтому, наверное, его так настойчиво звали преподавать в Ильвермони. Тедди продолжает свою речь, и Роза с Уиллом смотрят друг на друга так нежно и влюбленно, так трепетно держатся за руки, что Альбус даже на секунду допускает мысль, что хотел бы так же. Впрочем, эту мысль он тут же запихивает подальше, пусть Скорпиус и находит его ладонь, переплетая их пальцы. 

Ну в самом деле, они же не сопливые девчонки, чтобы мечтать о чем-то таком.

Когда Тедди читает слова магической клятвы, выписывая палочкой незамысловатые узоры над сцепленными руками Уилла и Розы, Альбус позволяет себе улыбнуться. Роза говорит «да» одновременно с Уиллом, и это на удивление не кажется чересчур сопливо-романтичным. Просто искренним.

Наверное, именно поэтому вселенная выбирает этот момент, чтобы вмешаться в церемонию серебристым Патронусом-лисом и напряженным голосом Шеймуса Финнигана: 

— Гарри Поттер нужен в Аврорате. Пусть захватит с собой Альбуса и Скорпиуса, это срочно. 

На лице Розы мелькает замешательство, и почему-то именно на этом фокусируется Альбус, пытаясь приглушить резко нахлынувшую тревожность. Выходит откровенно хреново, потому что, когда куда-то срочно вызывают не только отца, но и его со Скорпиусом, — дело серьезное и наверняка чертовски неприятное. 

У Альбуса отвратительное предчувствие, и он думает, что, будь здесь Коннор, он бы с ним согласился.

* * *

Шеймус встречает Гарри, Альбуса и Скорпиуса тяжелым и напряженным взглядом. С тех пор как Коннор уговорил его вернуться в Отдел тайн и возглавить подразделение артефактологов, такого дерьма, как сегодня, еще не случалось: вообще, работа министерских артефактологов была настолько рутинной, что Шеймус вспомнил, почему вообще завязал с этим в пользу частной практики. 

Как Альбус и Скорпиус, без которых разгрести все это дерьмо было невозможно. Шеймус, при всем его опыте, создавал артефакты, а не уничтожал их.

— Что стряслось? — спрашивает Гарри, стоит ему с Альбусом и Скорпиусом переступить порог кабинета. Шеймус накладывает на двери заглушающее и мрачным тоном сообщает:

— В Отдел тайн пришла анонимная записка. — Он протягивает Гарри конверт, и, пока он читает, а Альбус и Скорпиус заглядывают в записку через его плечо, говорит: — Я отправил по этим адресам группу ликвидаторов, и...

— Они нашли бомбы, — заканчивает за него Альбус и бросает на Скорпиуса встревоженный взгляд. — Почему именно эти места? Я понимаю Даунинг стрит, но остальное?

Шеймус криво усмехается: он тоже подумал об этом в первую очередь, когда прочел записку. Кто бы ее ни прислал, он был достаточно осведомлен о жизни в магловском Лондоне: разместить самодельную магическую бомбу на Даунинг стрит, 10, было понятным жестом, но остальные адреса заставили группу авроров попотеть, изучая магловские базы данных. Буквально за несколько секунд до появления в Аврорате Гарри, Альбуса и Скорпиуса, Шеймусу сообщили, что по двум из оставшихся девяти адресов находятся редакции крупных магловских изданий, по трем живут магловские министры, включая министра обороны, а еще по четырем — члены Палаты общин. 

Гарри, услышав это, хмурится. Шеймус отчего-то чувствует себя виноватым.

— Что ж, мы ожидали, что магические бомбы еще всплывут, — замечает Гарри. — Что-то о них уже известно?

— Ликвидаторы работают, но... — Шеймус недовольно морщится и говорит: — Будь это простые бомбы, пусть и с магической начинкой, я бы не стал даже дергать Альбуса и Скорпиуса. Мои люди говорят, что они, похоже, связаны между собой, а еще — никто не представляет, где спрятан детонатор. 

— Блядь, — выдыхает Альбус, и Шеймус с ним согласен как никогда.

* * *

Адреса, по которым заложены бомбы, отмечены на карте магловского Лондона, и Гарри кажется, что эти красные точки над ним насмехаются, как насмехается и тот, кто эти бомбы раскидал по всему городу. Альбус со Скорпиусом уже рванули на Даунинг стрит, а ему — главному аврору, черт возьми, — остается только ждать отчетов от авроров, которые сопровождают министерских ликвидаторов, и надеяться, что не придется вмешиваться в происходящее напрямую. Потому что Аврорат вмешивается, только если что-то идет не так. 

Конечно, Аврорату еще нужно поймать преступника, о личности которого официально ничего не известно. Хотя Гарри уверен: с министерством играет Генри Монро. Вот только найти парня им не удается уже год, а еще Гарри совершенно не представляет, зачем ему все это нужно. Потому что, если допустить, что...

— Ну и когда Аврорат планирует сделать заявление? — интересуется от двери Драко Малфой, и Гарри закатывает глаза. Он надеялся, что тот не сунется в министерство и подождет, пока они со всем разберутся. Но Драко Малфой всегда был засранцем с нюхом на сенсации.

— Какое ты хочешь заявление, Малфой? — раздраженно спрашивает Гарри и качает головой: — Никаких комментариев для прессы, пока мы не разберемся, с чем имеем дело.

— Насколько все плохо, по шкале от одного до десяти? — Малфой говорит уже более сочувствующим человеческим тоном, и Гарри бросает на него долгий напряженный взгляд. 

— Ты серьезно сбежал со свадьбы в министерство, бросив там Джеймса на растерзание Розиным подружкам? — уточняет Гарри, надеясь сменить тему, но Малфой, конечно же, не ведется. Он усмехается одними губами и неожиданно озвучивает то, о чем Гарри думал до его прихода:

— Я не могу понять, зачем Генри Монро это нужно. Я изучил его биографию — так, интереса ради, когда вы объявили парня в розыск. И я не понимаю. Он чистокровный, пусть и не из самой богатой семьи, прилежный ученик, о нем никто не сказал ни одного плохого слова. И нет ровным счетом ничего, за что можно было бы уцепиться. Никаких проблем с маглами или чего-то такого. Творить подобное дерьмо просто из-за того, что тебя не взяли на работу в министерство, — как-то слишком, не находишь? 

Гарри кажется, что Малфой принимает эту историю слишком близко к сердцу — такой звенящей ярости у него в голосе он не слышал до всего этого дела Мэшборна и его подельников с Хогвартса и первых судов после войны. Гарри был уверен, что Малфой стал с годами хладнокровнее, но теперь сомневается: в конце концов, Драко Малфой на самом деле виновен в том, что Джозеф Голдштейн проходит реабилитацию в Мунго, и прогноз целители дают очень осторожный. 

Гарри не по себе от того, что он знает, почему Джозеф Голдштейн дергается на каждый шорох и говорит, как сумасшедший, но ничего с этим не делает уже несколько месяцев. Малфой, конечно, не хотел таких последствий, но когда подверг Голдштейна легилименции в допросной Аврората, он слишком злился, чтобы быть аккуратным. 

В некотором роде Гарри чувствует себя соучастником: это он позволил Малфою остаться с Голдштейном наедине. И не придал значения тому, какими глазами Голдштейн смотрел на них всех, отправляясь той ночью домой. 

— Ты не должен здесь быть, Малфой, — говорит в итоге Гарри, и Малфой с досадой морщится.

— Брось, Поттер, я просто рассуждаю.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Гарри. — Не знаю, почему Генри Монро это делает. И я даже не могу утверждать, что за происходящее отвечает именно он. А ты и правда не должен здесь быть. И не должен даже знать о том, что произошло. Не расскажешь, кто из авроров сливает данные журналистам?

— Журналисты не раскрывают свои источники, господин главный аврор, — фыркает Малфой. Он колеблется, позволяя Гарри увидеть сомнение на своем лице, и все-таки говорит: — На свадьбе твоей племянницы было слишком много прессы, Поттер. Если ты думаешь, что только я буду задавать Аврорату вопросы, то ты ошибаешься. Поэтому в твоих интересах придумать, что сказать. И лучше поскорее.

— «Пророк» все равно получит то же самое, что и остальные. 

— Так все-таки комментарий будет? — усмехается Малфой и поднимает руки, как будто признает свое поражение: — Ладно, главный аврор, я тебя предупредил, твое дело, что с этим делать. Если потребуется помощь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

— Я бы на твоем месте больше переживал насчет Розиных подружек, — поджимает губы Гарри, и Малфой смеется, запрокинув голову.

— О, Поттер, ты иногда такой идиот. 

Он выходит прочь из кабинета, и Гарри рассеянно думает, что его старшему сыну стоит быть более осмотрительным в выборе партнеров. 

В камине за его спиной поднимаются языки пламени, в которых появляется обеспокоенное лицо Коннора Забини. 

— Что у вас, черт подери, происходит? — интересуется совершенно не по протоколу Коннор, и Гарри вздыхает: объяснять все министру — самая неприятная часть его работы после ежегодных отчетов.

* * *

На шестой точке Альбусу кажется, что его голова разорвется от гула и настойчивой пульсирующей боли в висках. Он даже блокирует сознание, закрываясь от магического фона, чтобы успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце и выровнять дыхание. 

Скорпиус подхватывает его под руку, потому что Альбуса ведет после аппарации — кажется, что улица кружится, а визуальное восприятие сужается до каких-то абсурдных границ. Альбус таращится несколько секунд на острую с виду пику, венчающую решетку забора перед домом министра обороны Великобритании, и просто дышит — рвано, хрипло. 

Отчаянно хочется курить, потому что все пока выглядит очень и очень плохо.

— Порядок? — осторожно интересуется Скорпиус, и Альбус находит в себе силы кивнуть. Он выпрямляется, расправляя плечи и тянет за галстук, распутывая удушливый узел. Расстегивает две верхние пуговицы на рубашке, и сразу кажется, что дышать становится немного проще. 

— Я в норме, — зачем-то говорит Альбус, хотя Скорпиус прекрасно видит, что это не так. Он сам бледнее обычного, и, глядя на него, Альбус невольно вспоминает Петру, где магический фон был настолько силен, что пробирало даже Скорпиуса. Сейчас фон менее интенсивный, но более разрушительный, и это пугает. 

К ним подходит человек в алой аврорской мантии, и Альбус смутно припоминает его лицо: кажется, они пару раз работали вместе, пока Альбус и Скорпиус еще числились в штате министерских ликвидаторов артефактов.

— Рад вас видеть, — искренне говорит аврор, и Скорпиус чуть улыбается в ответ.

— Лучше бы при других обстоятельств, Роджер, — говорит он, и Альбус невольно хмурится, потому что Скорпиус не так уж часто запоминает имена авроров. Роджер кивает и бросает взгляд в сторону дома:

— Мы эвакуировали министра обороны, а магловская полиция оцепила район. Это... Мы такого раньше не видели. Знаете, обычные магические бомбы — это жутко, но вполне понятно, — признает Роджер. — Но это... Пойдемте, сами увидите.

Альбус приоткрывает сознание для магического фона, и понимает, о чем говорит Роджер, в ту же секунду. Прошлые пять бомб, что они со Скорпиусом видели, были довольно простыми — магловская основа, клубок из древних аравийских чар, связывающее заклинание, которое протянуто подобно нити между каждой бомбой. Ничего, с чем бы они со Скорпиусом не сталкивались до этого. 

Эта же бомба ощущается совсем иначе. Магии в ней чувствуется гораздо больше, как будто у нее и ядро — магическое, а не только внешняя оболочка с заклинаниями. Альбусу приходит в голову дурацкая мысль, что эта бомба кажется более живой, чем все предыдущие, а еще — что она какая-то до черта естественная. Ее магия будто течет вокруг; словно она может быть источником первородной стихийной магии. Это странно.

Альбус вполголоса говорит об этом Скорпиусу, пока они идут вдоль металлического забора, по периметру которого висят камеры видеонаблюдения и моргают своим красным глазом. 

— Здесь, — говорит Роджер и делает жест рукой. Альбус поначалу не понимает, куда он указывает: рядом все тот же забор, окрашенные черным прутья, боярышник, чьи усыпанные алыми ягодами ветви пробираются через решетку забора на улицу. А потом он прикрывает глаза, пропуская магию через себя, и судорожно цепляется за Скорпиуса.

— Вот же су-ука, — выдыхает Альбус со смешанным чувством восторга и ужаса одновременно. 

— Ал? — с беспокойством переспрашивает Скорпиус.

Альбус нервно смеется и невольно тянется рукой к висящему на шее клыку ирбиса. Тот кажется почти раскаленным.

— Приглядись, Скорп, — говорит Альбус, потому что совершенно не представляет, как это можно объяснить. Скорпиус поджимает губы, его лицо приобретает сосредоточенное выражение, а через пару секунд он испуганно ахает. 

— Вот же блядь, — ругается обычно сдержанный Скорпиус, и Роджер понимающе кивает:

— Мы тоже удивились, когда поняли, что бомба — это чертов куст.

Альбус нервно смеется, потому что Роджер прав лишь наполовину. Дело даже не в том, что механизм, микросхема с руной и проводами, подключен к природному и вполне себе живому объекту. Просто этот боярышник, растущий на заднем дворе дома министра обороны Великобритании, — не такой уж обычный.

— Не могу в это поверить, — выдает Альбус и как-то отчаянно смотрит на ветки, поникшие под тяжестью ягод. 

— Почему боярышник, из которого делают волшебные палочки, растет у министра обороны? — немного нервным тоном спрашивает Скорпиус, и Альбус думает, что хотел бы задать этот вопрос Олливандерам. 

— Вы хотите сказать... — начинает Роджер, и Альбус его перебивает:

— Волшебные палочки делают из дерева разных пород, но не каждое дерево для этого пригодно. Есть целый ряд условий, которые должны быть соблюдены, чтобы дерево оказалось подходящим для изготовления палочки. И это — одно из них. Дерево должно само по себе источать магию, понимаешь? — Альбус достает свою волшебную палочку и чувствует, как она греется в его руке, как будто пульсируя. — Блядь.

— Твою палочку сделали из этого дерева, — говорит Скорпиус вместо него и хмурится, нервно прикусывая губу. — Но... Какова вероятность, что...

— Что он выбрал это дерево случайно? — уточняет Альбус и бросает на боярышник какой-то отчаянный взгляд. — Я бы хотел сказать, что высокая, Скорп, но...

— У этого парня явно есть пунктик насчет тебя, — роняет Скорпиус и щурится, приглядываясь к кусту. — Там лукотрус, Ал. Почему он не ушел?

— Потому что дерево все еще живое, пусть к нему и подключили опасную и разрушительную магию, — предполагает Альбус, тоже вглядываясь в листву. Лукотрус и правда прячется среди ветвей. Альбусу кажется, что он выглядит испуганным.

Альбус чувствует себя примерно так же, как этот лукотрус. Потому что, если в цепочке из магически модицифированных бомб есть магическое дерево, которое само по себе гребаный артефакт, создателю бомб даже не нужно особо стараться, чтобы подключить к магии детонатор. Куст боярышника на заднем дворе дома министра обороны вполне справится с ролью катализатора для цепной реакции.

* * *

Джеймс с рассеянным видом кивает Кэти, подружке Розы со времен Хогвартса, но едва ли слышит, что та говорит. Переполох после появления Патронуса Шеймуса Финнигана был недолгим, но Джеймс прекрасно видел, что встревожились все, кто хоть немного представлял, чем занимаются Альбус и Скорпиус. Роза и Уилл изо всех сил отвлекали гостей, чтобы те не задавали вопросов, а еще Роза на пару минут уходила в дом, как думает Джеймс, — чтобы коротко переговорить с Коннором. По крайней мере, вернулась она с довольно уверенной улыбкой и чересчур прямой спиной. 

Драко, извинившись, ушел как раз после этого. 

Джеймс его понимает, правда. Он живет с Драко, кажется, уже больше года, и прекрасно осведомлен о том, какие масштабы приняла у него профдеформация. Обидно, но факт: Драко Малфой не может быть только партнером Джеймса, когда происходит что-то подобное. 

Полгода назад, когда начальник Отдела тайн был проклят и попал в Мунго, они с Драко впервые поругались как раз из-за того, что Драко не в состоянии оставить работу за порогом мэнора. Джеймс очень старается убедить себя, что Драко — хороший журналист во многом потому, что готов окунуться с головой во что-то важное, экстренное, в любой момент, но чувствовать себя на втором месте после статьи на первой полосе ему не нравится. Когда Драко чересчур увлекается работой, Джеймс невольно вспоминает слова Шеймуса и его предупреждение: Драко может однажды перейти черту. 

И от этого ему больно и тревожно.

Джеймс извиняется перед Кэти и находит Хьюго. Тот стоит в обнимку с Алисой в стороне от всеобщего веселья. Когда Джеймс подходит ближе, то видит, что Хьюго держит в руках заколдованный сотовый телефон, на экране которого виднеется утомленное и встревоженное лицо Коннора. 

— ... Ты не должен отменять завтрашнее заседание, — говорит Хьюго, и Алиса добавляет:

— Может быть, именно этого от тебя и ждут. 

— Что происходит? — обозначает свое присутствие Джеймс и смотрит на напряженные лица Хьюго и Алисы. Коннор, кажется, хмурится на него через сотни миль. 

— Ты не слышал? — удивленно спрашивает Коннор. — Кое-кто заминировал несколько адресов в магловском Лондоне.

— Черт.

— Вот именно, — кивает Коннор на экране и вздыхает: — Ладно, пока я ничего не отменяю, но если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля...

— Не выйдет, — обещает Хьюго. — Ал и Скорп уже работают над этим, ты же знаешь, они разберутся. 

Коннор смотрит будто с сомнением, и Джеймс спешит добавить:

— Все будет в порядке, серьезно. Не думай об этом. Это работа Аврората и Отдела тайн. А от тебя все завтра ждут огненной и воодушевляющей речи.

— Если что-то пойдет не так сегодня, то, что бы я ни сказал, Международной конфедерации магов будет плевать, — замечает Коннор и напряженно трет переносицу, чуть морщась. — Пожалуйста, не вмешивайтесь в это. 

— Мы? Да никогда, — преувеличенно бодро отвечает Алиса, и они с Хьюго посылают Коннору по воздушному поцелую. Джеймсу кажется, что это как-то чересчур, но он молчит и просто машет прежде, чем Алиса сбрасывает видеозвонок. 

Хьюго бросает взгляд на Джеймса и больше утверждает, чем спрашивает:

— Ты что-то задумал.

— Драко ушел в Аврорат, и я...

— Джей, мы ничего не можем сделать, — мягким тоном замечает Алиса. Хьюго согласно кивает, хотя по его лицу легко прочитать, что он согласен с этим исключительно логически — морально он чувствует себя так же отвратительно, как и Джеймс. 

— Я тоже работаю в Отделе тайн.

— Тестировщиком, Джеймс, — спорит с ним Хьюго. — Не артефактологом и даже не ликвидатором. Что бы ты ни задумал, это...

— Гриффиндорцы склонны совершать глупости, — замечает Джеймс и впихивает растерянному Хьюго фужер с изрядно выдохшимся шампанским. — Если что, ты меня не видел.

— Джеймс Сириус Поттер, — строгим тоном зовет его Роза, и Джеймс невольно вздрагивает, оборачиваясь. Роза стоит за его спиной — невероятно красивая в своем свадебном платье и с сережками, которые так подходят к ее глазам, — но упирает руки в бока и выглядит очень суровой. — Ты не уйдешь с моей свадьбы просто так. 

— Ч-чего? — удивленно переспрашивает Джеймс, и Роза с усмешкой протягивает руку, очевидно приглашая его на танец. Джеймс бросает растерянный взгляд на Хьюго с Алисой, но те только усмехаются. 

Они с Розой кружатся под какую-то не очень знакомую Джеймсу песню. Роза выглядит встревоженной, пусть и улыбается, если на них смотрят посторонние, и в итоге говорит:

— Коннор сказал, что в магловском Лондоне спрятали десять магически модицифированных бомб, и никто не знает, где искать детонатор.

— Что? — удивляется Джеймс.

Роза закатывает глаза и объясняет:

— Не могу видеть, как ты терзаешься. Уверена, Драко ушел не просто так. Это наверняка связано с делом Мэшборна, так что...

— Ты же не думаешь, что он влипнет в неприятности? — настороженно уточняет Джеймс, и Роза фыркает:

— Знаешь, если я что-то и узнала за последний год вынужденного тесного сотрудничества с «Пророком», это то, что Драко Малфой никогда не упустит своего. И если он считает, что в этой ситуации есть какая-то выгода, которую он может получить, он сделает все.

— Ты его демонизируешь, — вздрагивает Джеймс.

— Ни в коем случае, — парирует Роза и чуть улыбается: — Он очень умен, Джеймс, он обыграл мою мать и половину магического мира. Но ты для него важен. Если ты в это вмешаешься, я не могу гарантировать, что все пройдет спокойно и без потерь. Ты же знаешь, что случилось с Джозефом Голдштейном? 

— Что? При чем тут...

Роза охает и смущенно отводит взгляд в сторону:

— Видимо, я не должна была тебе это говорить.

— Роза.

— Голдштейн, он... Да, он может строить логические цепочки, но он... повредился рассудком. 

Джеймс сперва не понимает, что Роза хочет ему сказать, но потом вспоминает, что именно Голдштейна притащили на допрос в Аврорат после того, как кто-то попытался взорвать дом на Гриммо. И что Драко был тем, кто вытащил из него информацию. 

— Ты... Он не мог.

— Думаю, он не хотел, Джеймс, но это случилось. Просто потому, что опасность в тот день угрожала именно тебе. Так что... пожалуйста, останься здесь. Не ищи неприятности. Потому что...

— Драко Малфой готов на все ради близких, — заканчивает за нее Джеймс и чувствует себя до отвращения беспомощным. Потому что если Роза права — а она точно права, — то ему не стоит усугублять ситуацию.

От этого противно и горько.

* * *

Осмотрев еще четыре бомбы, Альбус со Скорпиусом возвращаются к дому министра обороны. Детонатора и правда нет, а если верить ощущениям Альбуса, то цепочка полная — других элементов в ней нет, только десять бомб в разных концах города. И эти десять бомб могут повергнуть в хаос весь магловский мир просто потому, что установлены в стратегических местах — сложно допустить, что адреса выбраны случайно. 

— Он делает это, чтобы сорвать завтрашнее заседание Международной конфедерации магов, или потому, что ему хочется поиграть в салки с министерством? — озвучивает мысли Альбуса Скорпиус, и Альбус кусает губы: он не представляет не только ответ на этот вопрос, но и то, как им справиться с десятком связанных друг с другом бомб, подключенных напрямую в магическому источнику. 

— Об этом пусть думает Аврорат, — огрызается Альбус. Он мрачно смотрит на лукотруса, который так и не захотел уйти с ветвей боярышника. — Я не понимаю, как он это сделал. 

— Мы знаем механику, — замечает Скорпиус. — Сперва — микросхема с руной, потом — заклинания и привязка. 

— Но как нам это поможет? Мы буквально не можем воздействовать на этот боярышник без риска активизировать все бомбы, включенные в цепь. 

— Нам как минимум нужно обезвредить их одновременно.

— Как ты хочешь обезвредить чертов боярышник? — восклицает Альбус и бросает на Скорпиуса извиняющийся взгляд. — Блядь, я связан с этим деревом, моя палочка на него реагирует, но этого мало. 

— Роджер, — окликает Скорпиус. — У кого-то из твоих парней есть палочка из боярышника?

— Нет, — качает головой Роджер. — Боярышник довольно нестабилен, так что... он редко бывает у авроров. 

— Чаще всего палочки из боярышника оказываются у колдомедиков, — замечает Скорпиус. — Но они ужасны в том, что касается боевых и щитовых чар. 

— И нам нужен чистокровный волшебник, — добавляет Альбус. — Почему у тебя палочка из чертового дуба? Ты подошел бы идеально. 

Скорпиус на секунду замирает, а потом произносит — медленно, почти испуганно:

— Я... я знаю чистокровного волшебника с палочкой из боярышника. 

— Сердцевина?

— Волос единорога, подходит, — говорит заторможенным тоном Скорпиус и смотрит на Альбуса как-то испуганно. — Это палочка моего отца, Ал. 

— Блядь, — выдает Альбус прежде, чем успевает подумать. Боярышник и волос единорога подходят идеально, потому что у самого Альбуса палочка такая же. И для парной работы над обезвреживанием природного артефакта, к которому подключены девять бомб и куча чар, нужна точно такая же. Дерево благосклонно к воздействию палочки своего вида, а противоречие в сердцевине могло бы сбить сложную вязь заклинаний. 

И все бы было замечательно, если бы Драко Малфой умел уничтожать артефакты. Чистокровные редко на это способны, и Скорпиус в самом деле исключение. 

— Мы можем попробовать, — дрожащим голосом говорит Скорпиус. 

— Можем, — соглашается Альбус и думает, что если Драко Малфой окажется способен уничтожить магию артефакта, то он — лучший напарник, который мог бы у него быть. Потому что Альбус его знает и понимает лишь немногим хуже, чем Скорпиуса, и работать с кем-то совсем посторонним было бы чертовски сложно.

Скорпиус аппарирует за отцом и приводит его через несколько секунд. Драко Малфой целое мгновение выглядит дезориентированным, но быстро собирается с мыслями и интересуется:

— Что происходит?

Альбус глубоко вздыхает: объяснять схему придется ему, потому что Скорпиус должен обеспечить связь с остальными ликвидаторами артефактов и скоординировать их действия.

Они все еще не могут себе позволить обезвредить бомбы не одновременно.

* * *

Драко с сомнением смотрит на ничем не примечательный куст боярышника, видит робкого лукотруса в его ветвях и уточняет:

— То есть ты предлагаешь разрушить магию этого дерева? 

Альбус кивает:

— Сперва я распутываю клубок заклятий, которым бомба привязана к магии дерева, потом мы вместе накладываем щитовые в несколько слоев, и... да, разрушить магию дерева. Я не смогу сделать это один, потому что моя палочка сделана из него. Заклинание просто нивелируется.

— Почему ты думаешь, что сработает мое? — уточняет Драко. Он, конечно, доверяет Альбусу Поттеру, как своему сыну, но все еще не очень понимает логику, которой руководствуются ликвидаторы артефактов. 

— Потому что твоя палочка сделана из боярышника, а дерево чувствительно и восприимчиво к однородной и непротиворечивой магии. Если бы это был дуб, то его уничтожением занимался бы Скорпиус и кто-то еще, у кого палочка из дуба. Подобное притягивается к подобному, и в нашем случае — это нам на руку. Потому что волшебник с палочкой из любого другого дерева не сможет подчинить себе магию боярышника. 

Драко кивает: что-то подобное он читал давным-давно в библиотеке Малфой-мэнора. Он даже думал пойти в колдомедики, потому что палочки из боярышника обычно хороши именно в этом. К счастью, Драко быстро понял, что колдомедицина — это не его. 

— Главное, чтобы это сработало, — замечает он. — Потому что я не собираюсь объяснять твоему отцу, почему оказался причастен к взрыву в Лондоне.

— Если мы не справимся, то объяснять все будет некому, — мрачно замечает Альбус, и Драко передергивает: он надеялся, что хотя бы ровесники Скорпиуса не должны чувствовать такой груз ответственности и думать о судьбах мира.

* * *

Магия кружится вокруг Альбуса и Драко, цепляется за их палочки и как будто просит о помощи. Альбус думает, что так оно и есть, потому что магия — природная, первородная — почти как живое существо. Она бодает Альбуса, заставляя кашлять от слишком высокой концентрации, и он краем глаза видит, каким удивленным выглядит лицо Драко Малфоя. 

С непривычки магия ощущается очень странно в таком вот прямом контакте. 

Альбус распутывает плотную вязь заклинаний, находит основу — древнее аравийское заклинание аппарации. Это удивляет, потому что Альбус едва ли представляет, как такая бомба должна была сработать по задумке Генри Монро: отправить половину Лондона на луну? Переместить всех маглов из зоны поражения в Хогвартс? 

Альбус, откровенно говоря, не очень понимает, как вообще можно подцепить к микросхеме заклинание аппарации, которое должно перемещать произносящего его волшебника в пространстве. 

Догадывается неожиданно Драко:

— Он так и выстроил связь между бомбами. 

И это неожиданно имеет смысл. Перемещаясь в пространстве от одной бомбы к другой, преступник как раз мог задать последовательность, в которой они должны были среагировать в случае детонации базовой, опорной бомбы, которую тот подцепил к кусту боярышника. 

Вот только он не учел, что последовательное соединение никогда не играло лучше параллельного в таких задачах.

Альбус ухмыляется и отправляет Скорпиусу Патронуса: чтобы обезвредить все бомбы, им нужно уничтожить только одну, завязанную на боярышнике. Остальные отключатся сами собой и потеряют свою взрывоопасную силу. 

Либо Генри Монро ужасен в магловской физике, либо он на это и рассчитывал. 

Альбус и Драко вплетают щитовые чары между деревом и магловской микросхемой. Альбус чувствует себя чересчур напряженным, по его виску сползает раздражающая капля пота, но он не отвлекается, наколдовывая еще один слой щитовых чар.

Альбус считает вслух от одного до пяти прежде, чем одновременно с Драко произнести обычное режущее заклинание. Дерево тускнеет будто у них на глазах, а лукторус перебирается с веток на плечо Драко и робко дергает того за отворот мантии. Драко чуть нервно смеется и смотрит на волшебную палочку, которая как будто дымится. Альбус смотрит на свою и совсем не чувствует в ней магии. Он с усмешкой думает о том, что придется наведаться к Олливандеру за новой палочкой, когда рядом появляется светящийся серебристый олень и говорит голосом отца:

— Мы взяли Генри Монро. 

Драко Малфой почему-то аплодирует.

* * *

Гарри бросает усталый взгляд на стену, отделяющую его от допросной, в которой сидит скованный магическими наручниками Генри Монро. Монро ухмыляется и совершенно игнорирует вопросы старшего аврора Джонсона. 

Монро требует Альбуса Поттера, и Гарри не уверен, что понимает свои чувства по этому поводу.

Альбус, кажется, не против поговорить с Генри Монро, но Гарри сомневается. Монро не кажется опасным: если бы Гарри увидел его в толпе, то в последнюю очередь подумал бы, что тот в чем-то виновен. Вот только у Генри Монро появляется нездоровый блеск в глазах, когда он говорит об Альбусе. А еще его манера улыбаться в лицо аврорам напоминает Гарри сразу нескольких психопатов из магловских детективных сериалов.

— Я могу это сделать, — говорит Альбус, глядя туда же, куда Гарри — на слишком расслабленные руки Генри Монро. 

— Это...

— Опасно? — вскидывает бровь Альбус. — Пап, этот псих мог убить Джеймса, но он не сделал ничего, что могло бы убить меня. Он будто... проверял нас со Скорпиусом? 

— Все равно, — качает головой Гарри. 

— Вам нужны его показания или нет? — требовательно спрашивает Альбус.

— Нужны, но...

— Тогда я иду, — заявляет Альбус и стремительным шагом выходит из комнаты, не давая Гарри даже возможности что-то сказать. 

Гарри с непонятным чувством смотрит, как его младший сын входит в допросную, где сидит пугающий даже его молодой волшебник, собравший не меньше дюжины чертовски опасных бомб. Аврор Джонсон выходит, и Альбус занимает его место. Гарри отстраненно замечает, что Альбус не ведет себя так, как обычно, а держится довольно строго и серьезно.

— Почему ты хотел говорить со мной? — спрашивает Альбус.

Генри Монро ухмыляется несколько долгих секунд и отвечает:

— Потому что ты такой же, как я. Ты чувствуешь магию по-другому, не как они все. 

— И это повод собирать магловские бомбы с волшебной начинкой? — скептическим тоном интересуется Альбус. Монро смеется:

— Мне было интересно, насколько ты хорош.

— И что ты решил?

— Ты достойный соперник. 

— Зачем ты это делал?

— Статут о секретности нельзя смягчить, — пожимает плечами Монро. — Волшебники должны оставаться в тени и в стороне от магловского мира. Все просто. Если ты понимаешь магию так, как я, то ты понимаешь почему. 

— Не уверен, — отвечает Альбус. — Иногда нельзя остановить прогресс. 

— Если маглы решат напасть, вы первыми прибежите ко мне.

— Сомневаюсь, Генри, — тянет Альбус в ответ, но не похоже, чтобы Монро это впечатлило или убедило. Он только ухмыляется и говорит:

— Время покажет, Альбус Поттер. 

... Альбус выходит из допросной с письменными показаниями Генри Монро спустя час и криво улыбается:

— А он интересный. 

— Надеюсь, так больше никто не подумает, — осторожно замечает Гарри и пролистывает показания. В них оказывается достаточно сведений, чтобы Визенгамот назначил Монро чертовски долгое и суровое наказание. Гарри лишь надеется, что этот процесс никак не повлияет на мнение Международной конфедерации магов, которая согласилась рассмотреть поправки Британии к Статуту о секретности. 

Потому что магическому обществу давно пора двигаться дальше. И Гарри уж точно не тот, кто будет с этим спорить.


End file.
